onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hack
| affiliation = | occupation = Fishman Karate Master | epithet = (Viz: Hundredth-Degree Hack) | gladiator number = 0103 }} Hundredth Dan Hack is a fishman fighter who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Hack is a fishman, with spotted skin, scales under his eyelids, sharp teeth, and gills on the sides of his neck. The fishman has a muscular stature, with long flowing hair and a moustache. Similar to Kuroobi, he wears an open gi with a black belt. Personality Hack seems to be a calm and proud person, and follows a dream where a path of friendship may be formed by fighting. For that reason, he will continue fighting. He finds fighting battles to be honorable and thus, dislikes those who show a lack of respect toward a bout such as Bartolomeo. He is very honorable and dislikes attacking an opponent from the back, but he will do it if said opponent is not worthy of his respect, as he did to Bartolomeo, who was pissing on the side of the fighting ring and was, in Hack's opinion, not taking the battle seriously. Relationships Jinbe He is a dear friend of Jinbe, and also shares the same dream - to have a friendship between humans and fishmen. However, the way differs between the two, as Hack stated that he wants it "by fists". Abilities and Powers As a fishman, he is at least ten times stronger than an average human, and twice that in the water. However, as he is taking part in the Corrida Colosseum fights, a location in the New World, as well as from the demonstration of a high-level Fishman Karate attack, it's implied that Hack's much stronger than that. He was able to stop an assault from a large gladiator, by grabbing his opponent's spiked club, and then the man commented that he was unable to move. Fishman Karate Hack practices Fishman Karate to fight his opponents with great strength. History Past At an unknown time in the past, he became friends with Jinbe. Dressrosa Arc Hack entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block B. After Block B started, one of the fighters taunted Hack for being a fishman, calling him a freak. Hack then defeated his opponent with Fishman Karate, stunning his shocked adversary and flipping him into the ground. After showing off his skills, he gained popularity from the crowd and they cheered him on. Enraged at Bartolomeo's disrespect for the ongoing battle, as he was peeing on the side of the ring, he attempted to take him out. Bartolomeo stopped Hack's attack with his Bari Bari no Mi, which blocked Hack's fist and injured it. Hack is then brutally defeated by Bartolomeo. Major Battles *Hack vs. an unnamed Corrida Colosseum Gladiator *Hack vs. Bartolomeo References External Links *Dan: Wikipedia article about the meaning of Hack's epithet. Site Navigation it:Hack (uomo-pesce) fr:Hack Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Dressrosa Characters